Unexpected Family Reunion
by Kristina Andreia
Summary: Have you got any sisters/brothers? Have you seen your sister/brother with one of your friends ? Then you know the feelings wich exist in Cenral Park Zoo. (Bios' are still on my profile)
1. The Arrival

**AN:This is my first ENGLISH STORY! So don't be rude with me, pleaaaaase!**

**Oh sister! Oh brother! (ch. 1- The Arrival)**

9th of March 2014, 1800 hours

Today is one of the best days at Central Park Zoo, the habbitants, the visitors and the employees were happy. The only creatures wich weren't happy were the penguins. They ,as usual, were pranoid about this day.

"Today is too much happiness, too much perfection, too much quiet." said the flatheaded penguin called Skipper.

"Ahh..Don't be sad Skipper. It's like my sister always said :'Never stop dreaming. Beacause when you do it, the person wich you love the most could die...'I miss her so much."said Private turning his eyes from Skipper to the concrete floor."I won't be if you won't be." replied Skipper.

"Skipper. I have some news for you. Alice comes here with a box."said Kowalski scared." Maybe she have some fish for us." Tried Private to calm the slender penguin."No. It was a transfer box. I listened every word ,and they're penguin...FEMALES!" said Kowalski shaking like a leaf."Wow ,wow, wow. Wait you're afraid about some cute ladies?" said Skipper trying to keep in himself the laughs.

~Above the HQ~

Alice leaved the box on the concrete of the penguins' habbitat, then she rushed in her office.

~Back in HQ~

"Let's go out. Then you all will believe me!"said Kowalski running outside the HQ, followed by Skipper ready for 'the spies' ,Private with his naive smile and the lazy Rico."There.I told you!"shouted the science lover pengiun ,starting a 'Victory Dance'."Wait a second lieutenant. We don't know if they are penguins or is it just fish."said Skipper."And beacause of this we have Rico. Rico, crowbar!"

With that Rico handed the crowbar an then they opened the box.

"HOLLY CRAP!"howled the guys

"OH,BROTHER!"howled sarcastically 4 feminine voices.


	2. The Presence and The Zoo Tour Announce

**A.N.:HI world. I have to say something. I'll update when I can(the most possible day(s) of updating could be in the week-end or holidays. So if you like the story, you know what to do : )**

"OH, BROTHER!"howled sarcastically 4 feminine voices.

The boys stared at the ladies with a despicable look."Well let's make the presences. I'm Kristina Smith-Black, Mathew's step sister . Age :22 years in human's ages ;12 in penguin's ages** (idk sure).** My grade: lieutenant."said one of the ladies."Good to know. B.T.W. who's Mathew?"asked Skipper."You don't know no one called Mathew Black-Tux?"asked Kristina ."The only familiar name to me is Tux. Wait is he that boy?"said Skipper, pointing to Private. In the same time, Private turned his head and saw his sister there. The little boy rushed in Kristina's opened flippers for a hug.

"Tina, I missed you so much."said the little Private to her sister."You missed me too."she answered."Yeah,Yeah,Bo-ho-ho. I can introduce my sister next?"asked Kowalski."Let me guess: Michalina!"shouted Kristina."From where you...Doesn't matter."replied Kowalski.

"Someone called me?Andrzej?"said a new figure wich was tall as Skipper."Yes, Micha. You're surprised, well I'm not!"replied Kowalski."Well that redheaded doll is my sister. She's Denissa."said Skipper avoidin eye contact with the one called Denissa."Hi Rico." said a girl tall as Private with shy-ness."Ello,Anna" replied Rico to the young girl."U ha noing to be shme"(You have nothing to be shame)said Rico to the young, scared girl."Really. The last time you told me that we met with that skunk." "No bad! Omis!" (Promise)"If you say so...My name is Anna Webber, he's my big brother Rico Webber." Said Anna. "Hi Anna. My name is Pri... I mean Mathew. Nice to meet you."said Private, kissing her gentle flipper.

"Hey ,Andrzej."said Kristina."Please ,call me Kowalski."said proud the slender he-penguin. "But why on your surname?I mean... you have a name and that's Andrzej, but I can call you on the English version. You prefere Andrew? Or Andrzej?" "I...Don't...Care!"said Kowalski annoyed."Allright...So Andrew ,what do you say about a tour. Your team showing to my team the places, your house and the other stuffs . How does it sounds?"asked Tina."Fine, but talk with Skipper, the flatheaded one."said Kowalski." Oh , with him speaks Micheline,my capitain."said Kris."Micha is a capitain? When it happend?" asked curious Kowalski."5years ago."

"Soldiers, alignment. We go to a zoo tour so don't be scared." Said Micheline sarcastically.


	3. Visiting the neighbourgs

**A.N. I saw in my updating there are a lot of words missing so if you'll want I'll make an DA account and I'll post there the stories. Now I'll leave you.**

"Soldiers, alignment. We go to a zoo tour so don't be scared." Said Micheline sarcastically."Why on Earth we'll be scared about some animals? "asked Kristina."Well, if you're Anna,you'll understand."said Denissa ."Kris, you don't remember in L.A. zoo there was that annoying skunk,and Anna was scared to dead?"asked Micheline."Ahhh..."said Tina in understanding."A,B,C?Tina ;We know the alphabet."replied Denissa** .**"Hey ,I forgot that.. Anyone can forget,sometimes." "Anyone; but not you." explained Micheline.

The first exhibit visited was Marlene's."Hey ...GIRLS!"shouted Marlene,analizing Kristina's and Micheline's body. "Cute mark"said Marlene staring at Tina's arm."Marlene, stop it. You'll scare them."said Skipper."Who are them?" asked Marlene."They're our sisters"said Private with his cute British accent.

"They look a bit like you .You're twins?"asked Marlene curiously."NO!"shouted all in unison."My sister –Kristina; Skipper's sister-Denissa; Kowalski's sister-Micheline and Rico's sister Anna."said Private showed each of them."Ohhh...Hi then,I'm Marlene. Nice to meet you all."said the asian otter."Guys, it'time to move on. Bye Marlene."said Skipper."Bye! See you soon!"said Marlene entering in her cave.

The next exhibit was the lemurs one. Julien was at his bar with a big smoothie in his hands."Ringtail! We want to show you some new arrivals."said Skipper with despicable in his voice."Ohh... New slaves. Oh,no... Just some... New Queens!"said the self proclaimed king."We're not YOUR queens!"said Kristina."Of course you are. And for you... for you, I'll give the biggest party evah. Maurice, prepare the invitations." "Here they are King Julien."said Maurice.

"Is he normal? "asked Micheline"Yes and no."said Kowalski.

**A.N. I want to appreciate the review from Fading Echoes 23 for the courage wich she gave to me.**


	4. Invitations and Relationships

**A.N. New Chappie Out! Yay!**

"Sorry Ring-Tail , but the girls just arrived,and I think they're verry tierd." tried to lie Skipper."No ,I'm not tierd."said the girls( except Micheline)in unison. At that,Micheline and Skipper gave to the chatterboxes girls a despicable look."Sorry!"apologized the girls."Whatevar, BUT DA PARTY IS ON, BABY!"said the ring-tailed king.

* * *

At HQ, the guys showed the entire place."This is our HQ . Here are our beds, your's will be in Kowalski's lab." said proud Skipper."NO NO NO NO!"shouted the girls( - Kristina)and Kowalski ."Why not?"said Tina with her flippers crossed."Well. IT'S MY LAB,AND I DON'T WANT A GIRL TO DESTROY 5 YEARS OF WORK!"howled Kowalski to the brown-haired girl."WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU CAN _**DIE **_WITH YOUR LAB , BUT YOU'LL NEVER KNOW SOMETHING."cried Kristina to the science-lover guy."And what I'll never know?"."Just...Leave me alone."and with that the girl rushed to the gates of the zoo. "Well done NOSTRADAMUS!"said private following her sister.

* * *

(Kristina's P.O.V)

I runned to the gates. Suddenly I heard Mathew's voice."Tina!Where are you?". I don't stopped. I runned , until Mathew chatched me."Where were you go, Miss?"asked sarcastically Mathew."Just leave me alone."I pushed him , but he doesn't stop. He asked the same quescion for 16 times."Stop it." I told him."I want to be alone"and with that I started crying. "Only if you'll told me why you runned from us."he said. "Well, you'll have to know now or in the appropiate future. But promise me ; you're not going to kill me or the person wich is about?"I asked."No, I'm not Rico."he said."Well,I love someone, and he's...Andrew."."Andrew?!Who's Andrew?". "He's...Kowalski."I said starting to blush and to sweat like a pig.I was soo embrassed and soo scared,I think he'll kill me."That's cool. How it's feeling to be in love?"asked my little brother."It hurt's when you know you're hated by the one wich you love."I answered in tears."."Ill talk with him. Then anything will be changed." "Please,DON'T DO IT . I'll tell him at the right time." "Well. Let's go back."spoked Mathew.,and with that we went back to the HQ.

* * *

At HQ was silence. Inside I saw 8 bunks instead of 4 as initial. Skipper,Micheline,Anna,Denissa and Rico were playing cards. The lab's door was opened, there I saw Andrew doing something with some chemicals. I entred slowly, then I closed the door before me."Hi Kriss."he said after I closed the door."Look ,Tina,I'm so so sorry. I'm a jerk. Could you forgive me?" "Of course. With sorryes and forgives we make the Heaven." I think I can tell him now."Look ,Andrew I want to tell you something...I." "Party time,Tina!" I heard Micheline's voice."I'll be right there."I answered . "Well...What do you wanted to say?"he asked suspiciously."I...love science too." "Oh,that's great .Now someone wich unerstands the power of science.


	5. The Karaoke

"Let's go!" said Ktistina " Yeah, sure."said Kowalski following the brown haired girl.

* * *

At the pary was Marlene, with Julien ."It looks like Julien has got A GIRLFRIEND."said the girls trying to irritate the asian otter ."Ha-ha-ha. You speak about me, but I know,somewhere in your souls you like someone."said Marlene ,repying the irritation."Touché"said the girls(- Kristina )in unison."Who told you? From where you know?"said arshed Kristina."Tina, that was just a joke."said Marlene, trying to calm the girl.

"Looks like the ladies want to show who's the best. For these setuation da Sky Spirits gave to the king the 'Karaoke competition'.Prepare yourselves for singing . Maurice , Mort ; search the michrophone and the songs."said Julien. "Yay! Karaoke!"said the little lemur.

-After some boring searching-

"Here you are King Julien"said Maurice and Mort in unison."Well. The ladies first. And shall we start from the tallest to the shortest or from who wants to be first?"said the self proclaimed king."Someone must break the ice , and that I want to be ME!"said Tina taking the microphone from the ring-tailed lemur's hands. The silence leaved in all the habbitat. Then some noise like the musc box's one started to be heard.  
"He was dark-haired,  
An artic-blue eyed,  
And bashful gazed ,  
With his smart verry loaded."starting Kristina to sing.

"He was verry sincere,  
And not a rebel  
He was proud of it,  
But why are you laugh about it?  
No, do not judge him,  
You, who don't know nothing,  
About him;  
And one more thing. "

"She sangs great"said Marlene.

"You are falsely happy,  
You, wich trade your values.  
He is my everything,  
And I love him more than anything ,  
Alone, I shout out his name,  
When comes the disturbances.  
And when , everything is falling apart,  
When he is not here anymore,  
I would like so much to tell him that  
But I dare not.  
He makes me,

Turn into nothing, nothing  
Turn into nothing, nothing,  
Turn into nothing,he makes me turn into  
Nothing, nothing,nothing , nothing  
Turn into nothing,makes me turn into nothing"

* * *

"Why she choised this chant?Private you know why?" asked curiously Kowalski."Wellllllllll...I know why but i'm not allowed to tell you why."answered Private."Awwww...Pleaseee..."said Kowalski with puppy eyes."Well... She likes ...YOU."gossiped Private.'That's great.I'll wait unil the end of the song to tell her some words.'toughts Kowalski.

* * *

"Who could tell me,  
What happened?  
Since he howled,  
I could not recover again.  
It is just a memory now,  
A tear from the past,  
Wedged in my eyes,  
Which do not want to go away now,  
Oh no, don't laugh,  
You, who don't know,  
About him;  
Nothing.  
I know he's sometime ignorant of everything about Heart.  
He was my everything,  
And much more than that,  
I wish I see him there in my 'Ever After'  
Help me, everything is falling apart,  
Because he is not here anymore,  
Do you know my fair love  
My beautiful SOLDIER...  
That you make me

Turn into nothing, nothing  
Turn into nothing, nothing,  
Turn into nothing, make me turn into  
Nothing nothing nothing nothing,  
Turn into nothing, make me turn into  
Nothing nothing nothing nothing."

* * *

"Tina!"shouted the call , Tina goes to her crush."Well . Now I know something." Said the slender he-penguin." Yeah, and what do you know now?"asked the brown-haired girl."I love you...And Private told me about you likeing me." Silence...

"Can I kill my brother?"asked Kristina"Well without your brother, I'll never know that feeling for a girl beauty like you." And with that ,Kowalski kissed Kristina with passion and love.

**A.N. The song was a translation (mutilated )from Romanian to English lyrics of "Indila- Tourner dans le vide". I think is great. I won't care a lot about reviews but tell me if you want me to change something in there.**


	6. We're Not The Only Lovebirds Here

(Kristina's PoV)

"Well, well, well. Congratulations Tina!" said Denissa ."Vrabo!(Bravo)"said Rico shaking the flipper with my boyfriend. I like how it sounds."Thanks."I and Andrew said in unison."B.T.W. Where's Micheline, Skipper,Anna and Mathew?"I asked suspiciously."Skipper & Micheline went to HQ , but I'm don't know sure why. Anna and Mathew went into the park , after the talk with Kowalski."answered Denissa. "Wait .You just said Michalina is with SKIPPER, ALONE, into the highquarter?"said Kowalski suspicious."And Mathew and Anna are ALONE, in the biggest park of New York?"I asked more suspiciously .I know Mathew more than 19 years and he won't go with someone else except if he know that person VERRY good; so I don't see a reason to go with Anna alone in the park . Only if..."Mathew is in love with Anna." I said.

"Yu kding(you kidding)."said Rico."I never was more serious about that kind of things." "You're right ." shouted Kowalski and Rico toghether."And Micha never goes alone with a guy, only if it's me or our dad,uncle... you know, family; but no one person except that males."explained Andrew. This feels wierder and more wierder to me.

" And Benjamin never goes along with any ladies."said Denissa. "Who's Benjamin?" we asked Denissa."He's Skipper."answered the redheaded girl." And that means we're waiting to be in a big octagon of family-relationship kind of...You know what I mean."I explained."So ,we're going to search them?"asked Denissa."Yeah, why not?"I said.

(End of the PoV)

* * *

(Micheline/Michalina's PoV)

I was in the HQ with Skipper. I wanted to speak this subject with Andrzej , but he will kill me if I'll told him , and beacause of these , here I am." So... Micheline, What do you want to say?" he asked handing me a coffe."Well... I want to tell you something...You see how reactioned Kristina at Marlene's words... And I think she likes Andrzej..." I said."The love is the only horse wich can't be tammed."said Skipper."Yes I know that, but what if someday, one of them will be kidnapped and will be changed with a robot, wich asks al kind of stuffs like... your real name...or secret things like who's the one girl or boy you love the most ?"I said."Well I'll answer. At the first quescion will be: Benjamin ; And the second will be :You."he said"Wait you're saying ...You love me?"I asked suspiciously. To be sincere I'm shocked about this thing , but not at all; beacause I love him too."Yes, my little golden haired doll."he said in the most charismatic mode. "Two things to never forget about me: 1 :NEVER call me 'doll' or 'little'; and 2: I'm not a helpless girl. Respect those rules and I won't smash your face. Understand?" I threaten "Clear as tear,Micheline. " Ugh... the same charismatic voice. I just love it. That trance wich exist in his voice... that trance made us to approach one to the other, and in just some seconds,we were approaching into a kiss, when Kristina, Denissa, Andrzej and Rico entered...That was near.

"Benjamin, Private and Anna are missing."said Denissa."Well search them."said Skipper to her sister. Why he's trying , Denissa will try to annoy him until he will say yes. "Okay." Said the redheaded sergeant to her brother, and with that they were gone.I'm shocked and proud of her."So... Where were we?" asked Benjamin."We were here..." and with that I kissed him.

(End of the PoV)


	7. How To Love

"You heard my brother we must go by ourselves." explained Denissa." That will be more faster if he accepted."said Kristina a bit scared"Hey I know you're worryed about your brother; but we'll find him.I promise." Said Kowalski hugging Kristina.

* * *

Central Park 11:30 P.M.(Anna's Pov)

I walked with Mathew into the park. To be sincere I hate to stay at a party, beacause it's often too much noise ; and sometimes the perfect thing is to walk into a park."So ,Anna talk me about you." Said him with his cute british accent."Well you know my name, my brother ,I'm 19 years old; I love the lovely things like hearts, roses..."I explained "Roses?!"he said curiously "Yeah.. and the long walks in the park." I answered "Would you like see all of that kind of these in this park?"he asked."Why not?"

We went to a bridge across a lake. I didn't wanted to wet my hair, so we crossed by bridge. On the bridge I looked into the water, and I saw the Full Moon over mine and his reflexion. After that preety image I wanted to see something else." Let's go. I have something more lovely to show you." he explained in his cute british accent."Alright."

We walked into the heart of the park. There was a big garden full of white roses."Wow...It's...It's..."I was speechless in that moment ."You like it?" said Mathew" No , I don't like it... I LOVE IT. Thanks Mathew!" I said hugging him "You're welcome. B.T.W. That's not the only thing wich I want to show you." he said" Yes? What do you want to show me?" I asked. Then he handed me a box and a pink rose. " These are for you. With that rose ,I'll make our life pink. Look in the box, please." He recited. I opened the box and I saw a beautiful heart-shaped puple diamond necklace. "M...Ma...Mathew ...I just don't know..."to be sincere I know two things perfect about him:1. He annoys me when he leave me speechless and 2. I love him more than everything.

"You like it?" he asked."Y..yes , but how do you..." "Shhhh... Don't dare to think about . You just have to say just ' Thank you' .Understand?"he told me."Thank you, Mathew..."And with that we approached into a kiss...(for your dissappointment, one verry short)

"There you are."exclaimed Kristina and Rico in the same time. At the noise we were scared as dead ." Actually we were loosed in the park , and then we found that beautiful garden." Mathew said "I don't care why you two were here, but I would like to ask why you were here... alone?" asked sarcastically Tina." Your quescion haven't got any sense."I murmured. I just wait the day when I'll can shut her beak.

"We wanted to be alone."answered Mathew, trying to protect me."Ahhh... In that case I'm glad to say:Mathew you're punished beacause you lied me. You won't be forgived until you won't aplogize and tell the truth. Now come home." Said Tina angry."No!" I howled " Punish me, but don't hurt him." "I won't hurt him, but you two will never see again until he won't tell the truth."said Kris to me."But he just tell you the truth." I said .

After that my brother slapped me . I sarted to cry , and I have some good reasons to cry: 1. My boyfriend is punished beacause of me, 2.I have just been slapped by my brother and 3.I'm weak in these delicate situations.I hate that one verry much. I want to change this.

(End of the PoV)


	8. A Rember, a tear ,an ugly past

The penguins leaved the beautiful white roses garden and returned to HQ.

" You found them!" shouted Micheline running to hug the little crying girl called Anna. " What happened?" she wishpered to her earhole." I...Don't...W...Want to...To talk now..."sobbed Anna."We'll talk tomonrow about that. It's 2 A.M. Let's go to bed." Said Kristina with nerves in her words."Yes. You're right. And tomonrow we can put the shifts for the night guard. Thanks Kristina beacause you remembered me that."said Skipper."Thank you , Einstein." Said all (- Skipper) to the brown haired penguin." I want to be first. After all I started this mess."said Tina."That means the lieutenans will be first. Good idea . After all and Andrzej needs some air." said Micheline going to her bed "If you say so..."replied tierd Kowalski."Light's out boys...and girls"said Skipper turning off the lights.

* * *

_(Kristina's dream)_

_I was back home in the London's zoo. My mother,Marrina,and my father Andrew were happy . Today was a beautiful day beacause isn't raining. Today was my 4__th__ anniversary. My father begun verry worried. He looked straight into a letter , then he said"Marrina; I must go." "Andrew, why now? They don't know what's today? It's Kristina's birthday. They must let you stay home ."said my mother."I know that, but it's a little mission, and I'm not only. Some old frieds will come." he said hugging my mother, and kiss her like it was the last time, and then he went to me, and hugged me, and kissed my forehead."Goodbye ,girls."he said, going further and further. _

_The next day, one penguin went to our house, with two kids.I remember perfect that day like it was yesterday. "Micha,Andy go and play with the little girl while I'll speak with that lady." he said with a strong slavic accent. Then I and the kids rushed to the water to play 'Water Tag' , but my mother talked with that guy outside. "Andrew is dead" he said.'Wait a second, how he's dead?' I thought. At that, my mom started to cry. After that day I never saw again that male._

_The next year, on 28th of September, Mathew was born, but his father was another guy called George, he could be the father of my brother, but my father is Andrew Smith._

_Ten years after, I entered in S.P.A.( special penguins agents); and my score at all the test was 10, and beacause of this I jumped to the grade wich I'm today verry easy._

(End of the dream)

* * *

"Kristina!" Howled Kowalski to her girlfriend. "I'm up mom." said Tina,in her dreaming-reality stadium. Then she wakes up."Oh, it's just you Andrew." She said a bit tierd. "Let's go up. After that, we will have 3 more hours for a nap before the night-guarding." He said helping the dizzy girl. "Oh my gosh, I think you had a nightmare."he said looking in her eyes."You have no idea."she said. "You can tell me tonight."said Kowalski exiting the HQ.


	9. Funny-Meal About Crying

~Monday, 10 of March~

Today was a verry boring day, like usuals Mondays. The employees, the visitors and the animals were bored. Beacause of this, the zoo was closed early.

"Guys, you can take a break. Tonight will be a long night."said Micheline patting Kristina on her back."Why are you boring the children Micheline? They are big enough to take care of themselves. Go and do whatever you want." said Skipper."Ok."said the 6 left penguins."Wait... wait... wait. You, come here." said Micheline, pointing to the littelests from all.

* * *

~Into the HQ~

"I want to cook. Do we have fish in the fridge?" said Kristina searching in the fridge."Tek it."said Rico giving to the girl 6 fish ."Thank you." said Tina taking the fish." Oh and one little more thing. From where I can take a knife?"

"Er u are." said Rico regurgitating a knife." Emm... Thanks, I think" said the brown-haired took the fish and she sliced it. "Female-hard roe, male-soft roe,internal organs , for sushi." said Tina sorting the fish."What's up? Ohh... hard roe!"said Kowalski taking a piece from the table." No no no no no no."

"*glup* What? B.T.W. It was delicious."said Kowalski licking his beak."You took soft roe." said Tina trowing the litter."Yuck. *spit*Why don't you tell me?" asked Kowalski ."You don't heard my 'No no no no no no's' ? You're the biggest looser I ever met." said Tina rolling her eyes . "What am I?"said Andrew approaching to Kristina's body."I said 'YOU ARE A LOOSER!" repeated the brown-eyed girl. "That means... You love to be... tickled."replied Kowalski, startig to tickle the girl "Stop it. Ha ha. Isn't funny."

"Oh yeah? And why are you laughing if Isn't funny?"

"Please, stop!"

"Okay. But the rest of the day , what we'll do?"

"We can rest a bit. You know tonight we'll be on the night-guard "

"Okay, Why not?"

* * *

~Meanwhile, Above the HQ~

"Tell me what happened."said Micheline patting on Anna's back ." What happened... All?" asked Anna a bit worried.

" All."

"*Mot-a-mot?"

"*Oui mademoiselle, Mot-a-mot ."

"Okay. So I and Mathew were in the park. He showed me a lot of things..."narrowed Anna." There he wanted to show me a beautiful garden, full of white roses. Then he gave me this heart-shaped necklace and the pink rose from our table." " You tell me I've noticed them yet." said Micheline." But I don't give up why you were crying?" said Skipper appeared with his coffe." After I gave Anna the rose and the necklace, Kristina ,Denissa, Kowalski and Rico appeared . Kristina punished me and Anna wanted to protect me. She was slaped by Rico beacause she intervene."added Private ."Wow. I...I never thought Kris will punish someone."said Micheline ,processing the last gossip."And I know, Rico is sometimes insane, but at a slap, at a girl's face...Ohohoh...It change the story."said Skipper preparing for a frigh

*Mot-a-mot = word-by-word

*Oui mademoiselle= Yes, mylady.


	10. The Tower-Bell's talking

~Into the HQ, 7:30 P.M.~

(Kristina's PoV)

"Tina!"shouted a voice." Tiiiiiiina!"shouted it again."Wha...What?" I said in my dreaming-reality murmurs. I'm soo tierd, like I never slept before." It's time to wake-up." said Kowalski pointing to the clock."Nu-mi pasã." I answered.

"What?" he said raising an eyebrow. "Of course you don't know it's Romanian. That means: ′I don't care'."

"You were in Romania?"

"Yes. And Poland, Holand, Denmark ,and my natal country England. To tell more fast all Europe."

"Ahh... Now I know why you haven't got an British accent like your brother." said another voice. It looks pretty well like Skipper's voice."Good afternoon Skipper."said Kowalski into his salute position." Hey Benjamin." I said.

"Never call me again Benjamin. BTW. Have you seen Rico, or Denissa?"said Skipper."Last time I seen Rico was when I asked about fish and knife, but after that, no, I don't." I answered."He asked me about the car's keys. Then he took Denissa to show her I don't know what." answered Kowalski ."Mr. Hi-IQ, where on Earth you use the car's keys?" I said sarcastically." Owwwwww."he said in understanding." Kowalski, I know 'O' is a vowel, but I must find Rico to kil...I mean give him his... , flower. Yeah flower."said Skipper ."Nem érdekel."I said. Some raised eyebrows were in my front-view." That means 'I don't care' in Hungarian. BTW. Isn't the time to go at the Tower-Bell?"

"Yeah, sure. If you two want...Why not?" said Skipper."Oh... and I was about to loose. Tina, you must give me your CV. I know you're not a spy, but we must have all your CV's .It's okay if you'll give me tomorrow?"

"No Skipper, not at all." I said, 'borrowing' Kowalski's pencil and notepad.

"Hey! Those are mine." said angry Andrew." Now they're not anymore." I said with a malefic smile." You're a baleful person... I mean penguin."

"Eh...Nem tudom. That means" I don't know"."

~ Tower-Bell-8:00 PM. ~

(The Same PoV)

"So...let me understand. You have been in all Europe's country ,just, for example: You were in Russia for 2 weeks and you know the language?" Said Kowalski processing in his brain .

"Yes, but I detest my horrible past.." I answered. "I don't give out. How you can detest this beautiful thing. If I were you I was proud about it."

"Ask Skipper if he will let you look into my CV. Then, you'll know why."

"You have all the night to tell me your sorrow."

_~ Flashback~_

_I was back home in the London's zoo. My mother,Marrina,and my father Andrew were happy . Today was a beautiful day beacause isn't raining. Today was my 4__th__ anniversary. My father begun verry worried. He looked straight into a letter , then he said"Marrina; I must go." "Andrew, why now? They don't know what's today? It's Kristina's birthday. They must let you stay home ."said my mother."I know that, but it's a little mission, and I'm not only. Some old frieds will come." he said hugging my mother, and kiss her like it was the last time, and then he went to me, and hugged me, and kissed my forehead."Goodbye ,girls."he said, going further and further._

_The next day, one penguin went to our house, with two kids.I remember perfect that day like it was yesterday. "Micha,Andy go and play with the little girl while I'll speak with that lady." he said with a strong slavic accent. Then I and the kids rushed to the water to play 'Water Tag' , but my mother talked with that guy outside. "Andrew is dead" he said.'Wait a second, how he's dead?' I thought. At that, my mom started to cry. After that day I never saw again that male._

_The next year, on 28th of September, Mathew was born, but his father was another guy called George, he could be the father of my brother, but my father is Andrew Smith._

_Ten years after, I entered in S.P.A.( special penguins agents); and my score at all the test was 10, and beacause of this I jumped to the grade wich I'm today verry easy._

~_ End of your pain~_

Now you believe why I'm a fast-crying girl. All those tears aren't for what someone do or don't. It's like my motto: 'Never stop dreaming, beacause when you do it the person you love the most can die.' . This is my sorrow. I live, I breath, I dream it sometmes, I do everything with it, and sometimes I wish I can see him once again." I said starting to cry.

"Shhh... Tina. I'm here for you. I'll always be, but please, don't cry."he said hugging me. "BTW. You don't heard something familial in your flashback?"

"No. Not at...Hey you mean about the part with 'Micha,Andy go and play with the little girl while I'll speak with the lady.'.Yes, the names are familial to me but I don't know where I heard that before."

"I'll give you some clues. Micha is an abbreviation of Michalina and Andy ,of Andrew or Andrzej. And your strong-savic-accent-guy is my father. He put my name after, how he said 'A brave British lieutenant.'. And that year when we met first, my father cried the day before. And that happened year after year. At 14 ,he send me too at S.P.A. From there, I have been moved once to New York."

"Wow... I can't believe we met when we were young. And now, again, here at New York. That means the destiny want us to be forever. I know it's stupid, but it's my last theory in this moment."

"You know what, you're right."said he ,holding my flippers."Am I?...I mean yes, yes I am."

"I'm not kidding Tina."

"Yes,I know. But I'm bored." I said." Well... I think I have the cure for it..." and with that ,he kissed me passionantly, like tomorrow won't come. I break the athmosphere and I said:"If you want it , you won't got it until you won't deserve it."

"And how can I , your slave, deserve it?"

"2 things: A. Never said the word with 'S' and B. You'll know at the right time." And with that I rebuild the athmosphere...

* * *

**What are you think about the new NAME and SUMMARY? That was one of the great ideas of my cousin Maria.**


	11. Chapter 11

(Rico's PoV)

I was in HQ with Denissa, Kowalski and Kristina. I was sitting in my bunk, then Denissa came to me "Rico, can I ask you something?". Me? I don't care so I nodded." Why you slaped Anna?" she said. Ugh.. I hate it. Now, I can anticipate. 2 things will go wrong: 1. She will consider me an hypocrite ,for my stupid reason; and 2. She won't give up any word wich I'll relate. "Earth to Rico? You're there? Rico! Answer to me man!"she said shaking me like jelly. She trully is Skipper's sister. No, she's an angel... an angel with a bloody red hair. Then I feel a slap on my face" Sorry, but I can't resist. You were in my front-view and I think a bit in trance. I..." she said laughing

"Hahaha. Ur luck is 'cause I'm lernd with that." I said sarcastically ." Let me guess... Ben?"she knows me like a book." Yup... I idea. Ho'bout show der car?" "You have a car? And you don't told me? You're blessed we arrived there yesterday..." Ohhhh... Dangerous that girl."Well.. I wait some apologises..." "Sowy Den." "I accept the apologises. Now let's go ."

"Wait. Keys are lab 'Walski. I'll bring them." I get up and I went to Kowalski's lab. He was preparing something with some chemicals. "Hey Rico. What's up?" He said putting careful the tubes down."Keys. Where are?" I said. "The keys?For them you disturbed my perfect concentration?Well... You _**EAT**_ them to don't loose where you put them. I think that didn't work."said Kowalski a bit irritated. I exit the lab and I went to Denissa.

"You found them?" said Denissa." Yup." "Well , where they are?" asked Denissa. I regurgitated them, and I showed her."Ta-daaa!" I said."Rico, you're the insanest guy I ever met... I like it. Let's go." she said. Wow... she ...likes..it? The most of the girls desgust that kind of stupid stuffs. It's impossible... I must dream.

* * *

~The garage ; 6:55 P.M.~

"That's your car? Seriously? Pink? And flowers? Are you some-kind-of 'mother's boys'?"said Denissa raising her eyebrow. I'm thinking just about her beautiful, bob-sized,bloody red hair. Red, the colour of the danger..." Rico? Are you blocked in some big theories? If you are, tell me, maybe I could help. If you aren't, COME TO REALITY MAN! I can't believe."said Denissa sarcastically , slapping herself. "Mhh... Was tinking. Sowy." I said. I'm soo pathetic."Ehh... Who cares? BTW . Why do you slapped Anna?" I knew she will return to this question." I slap 'cuz I not want 'eartbe'ak Anna."

"Why you think Anna will be heartbreaked by Mathew? You're kidding, right?" "No...not at all... not at all Denissa."I said.

"You say ...this Mathew... is an hypocrite wich break women's hearts? He looks soo innocent and cuddly..."said Denissa." I become Skipper. I'm paranoid." I said with an half smile. Then she replied it to me. "No Rico, you're not... him. You're you. Macho, insane, interesting and the most important : Yourself. I must hide who really I am. Back at home, in Denmark I was called Dangerous Denissa, because I always made a lot of damages... I always was one of the biggest troubles of the zoo...Beacause of me the Danes hunt my brother... " interesting the last one. I'll ask Skipper about that later."You know what, Rico? I'm feeling I can trust you in anything. Will you be always there for every time I'll need you?" "Yes Denissa. I there. In your 'eart" I said pointing on my chest the position of this organ.

"Cute poem wich _**BTW**_I hate_._" said Denissa with sarcasm." Well... Could you keep a secret for me? I want to be like you. Free, without someone laugh or howl at me...Yes, I know... stupid aberrations." "No, not stupid, but be 'arrefully wha' you're wishing...'cause I'm not exactly 'ow you think." I said arranging one of hers bloody strands from her midnight black eyes."I know exacly what or who I wanna be ,so please, don't bother me with that Mr. Webber." said Denissa with a batting from her long eyelashes." I don't bo'er no'ody.I just a'vice." "Suuure... And I'm Denmark's queen, Rico. "said Denissa sarcastically

"Good evening, your majesty."I said making a reverence."Oh, shut up you gallant. You make the ice to melt." so like that... the 'ice' to melt..."But promise you won't tell to nobody, or I'm R.I.P., comprendre?" "Yup."

"Thanks, Rico." and with that she kissed my cheek. I blushed heavy." The new species of tomatoes: Red Rico. Sweet as sugar and suave as ... To be sincere, I, don't know wich word I can use...Anyway ,isn't so important." said Denissa. Then we started laughing...

(End of the PoV)

* * *

~Meanwhile, over the HQ~

"Skipper, maybe you shouldn't go. Maybe Rico slapped Anna for a reason. Yes, and I want to kill him, but is your teammate and Anna is used with slaps... I slap her most of the times , sometimes Kristina... and Denissa used to slap her."narrowed Micheline." Denissa!"shouted Skipper, rushing to the garage." I and my big beak..."said Micheline, slapping herself.

"Mrs. Micheline, where is Skipper going?" asked Private with his cute british accent. "Skipper is going to do a great mistake. Prepare yourself for an world without happiness, young Mathew. And don't call me Mrs. Okay?" "Okay , our second captain. And how could Skipper make _**ANY**_ mistake? A captain never makes any mistake."said Private." Let me guess... The one wich told you that lie was Skipper?"

"Yes ma'am." "So my teddy-bear is a bit selfish..." "Who is selfish?" "No... nobody. Go and play with Anna while I'll speak with Skipper."

"Okay ma'am." "Please end with those things wich makes me older." "Can I call you my second mother?"

"Yes . Why not? Come here and give your second mother a hug." said Micheline opening her flippers. Then, the little soldier hugging the blonde-haired penguin." I want a hug too."said Anna." Then, come here." said Private.

* * *

~Back to the garage~

"Den, wat'cha do if Skipper will know your secret?" said Rico holding her flippers." I never thought that... Maybe you'll help me ...Or... I'll move somewhere else. Thanks, Rico, you're a genius."said Denissa looking straight in his eyes."Daww... U ma'e me b'ush..." "What? Today nobody could share his... or hers thoughts?" said the bloody red-haired girl. A quiet atmosphere left between the two . Then, they approached to each other , but Denissa broke the atmosphere. "Sorry Rico, but ... I can't. Back in LA, I had a boyfriend, and I can't do that. No, I don't play with your feelings, I... I ...just can't. Sorry. Please, don't be sad." said Denissa looking straight into the concrete floor." M'fine. Bit sad, but alright." said Rico, turning to his car, in perfect time, because Skipper arrived.

"Get your dirty flippers out of my sister, sergeant." said Skipper with madness in his growls."Ho ho ho! Stop! Keep calm. Nothing is wrong. We just... fix the car. Yes that's what we're doing." said Denissa taking a wrench from... well details, details... who cares?

"I want to talk with Rico... Alone..."said the flat headed bird. "No not alone, with him." said Denissa, irritating her brother. "Ah... C'mon, you know what I mean." "I think it mustn't be a secret... And since a family have secrets?" "Alright, if you want to look at an extra-violence movie... Rico, one question, 2 choices or directly the answer. The question: Why you slapped Anna? The choices: Or you answer here or I'll meet you at "Penguins' Court Martial"for "Minor Abuse" These are my criteriums, you have to choice now."

"Anna is an adult. She's 19." said another voice." Mind your own business, Micheline!" said Denissa crossing her flippers. "And if **_THIS IS MY BUSINESS_**?" said Micheline with sarcasm."Hahaha... This is the best joke I ever heard..."said Denissa laughing uncontrollably. Some serious faces looked at her." Ow... You're not kidding..." "Well... Rico, how I said before I was disturbed, the answer." "I slapped Anna 'cuz I don't want ...an 'eartbe'ak Anna. "

"And why do you think I'll be heartbreaked?"asked another voice, this time it was sobbing." Anna... You here?!" said Rico a bit scared. "I asked something else. Why do you think I'll be heartbreaked? Mathew is sweet, cute, adorable... without any excesive words... **_PERFECT_ ** for me." re-questioned Anna, crying a river."Anna, stop crying. U're go'ng fee' b'd if u're not stop'ng now."

"I don't care if I'm going to feel bad. Just answer me and I'll stop it. Please?" "Ugh.. alright. I 'now that's p're cr'zy, but I 'now a boy wich was 'eartbe'ak'd by a beautiful girl, her n'me w's Dorina, and she w's g'od at s'ul l'ke M'thew..."

"Wow, wow, wow... When you said Dorina, you didn't want to say Doris?"said Skipper, looking at the river created by Anna."Ahhh...No!" "See, I know every little thing."

"Well ... If you know everything, tell me my future." said a shadow from the door's entrance." And about this... What's her name?... Ah yeah, right; Doris." "Mind your own business Kristina ! " said Denissa irritated. "What's going on? You weren't like that, Den...I think I must consult you. My luck is that I am good at psychology .Tomorrow , when I'll be more juxtaposed, I'll help your problem." said Kristina standing in the same dark side of the door. "Tina could you come near?" said Micheline. " No, I like here..."replied the brown haired girl." That was an order, lieutenant. Come here in 0.5 nano-seconds."

Kristina approached to the middle of the room, where the light was more stronger, then everyone observed something..

"From where you have thoose scratches?"asked Micheline. "Your friend, Hans Rendersen returns, he took Andrew and Mathew with him..."explained the brown haired girl." What? That puffin needs a life..." howled Michalina."Hans? Is he a puffin with orange lines on his beak and an strong German accent?"asked Skipper. "Yes, and he needs a life, or I'll go insane. 3 days ago he said he'll kill one of my teammates if I won't marry him. I know I'm beautiful ,but anyway..."

"Well, you're not only, 2 months ago he said he'll kill one of my teammates if I won't be his best friend... But at you was more dangerous ,Micheline, I could loose you... I mean... We could loose you."said Skipper red as a tomato. "Well, lovebirds, we must find this...Pans , Hans or whatever his name is and our brothers, Micheline..."

"You're right. Denissa would you like to broke some bones tonight..."said Micheline. "Hallelujah! Some action in New York."said Denissa." We'll go to Hoboken, that's not New York." Said Skipper." Thank you, dream-breaker."

"Isn't enough time to grow up your ego-s. We must find them. Oh, geez, I wish they're allright..." said Kristina entering into the car...

**A.N. This is my longest writing EVER. It was a bit late beacause I had Scarlet fever... Now "I'm juxtaposed as a hamburger" (yes I take it from one of your English cartoons, beacause they don't want to record the episodes in Romanian... details,details...) So before you say: Hallelujah! I ended to read this chapter(that's what I said) the list of Thank you:Fanding Echoes23;TooMuchSarcasm;thewriterstory;Skyline; like a boss. **

**R&R! **


	12. Chains of Weaknesses

"Sorry, Den. But you must stay home. The car is too small for 6 penguins."said Skipper not-so-upset as he said ." Who says I must enter in the car to come with you? In our delivey box was my bag. If I remember perfectly, but I don't... Kris, where in the Hades's heath I put that bag?" "As usual you put it, nowhere and everywhere." said the brown-haired girl." Ha. Ha. Ha... But seriously, where it is?" "From where in the Bucharest's name I must know that? If you don't care about your things, is your problem, not mine."

"Well... I know exacly how to stimulate your tail feathers." said Denissa, with a small grin." Micheline, don't you wanna know how the party ended?" At those words, Kristina felt like all her life is going to be destroyed by 5-6 words." Mhh...? What?" said Micheline curious.'Micha will kill me if she knows, but I don't want to die.' Thought Kristina. "Allright, you won this time." "Tina, I always win. Now go and search it." said the redheaded girl." Brother, she's soo manipulant..." murmured Kristina." What ?"said Denissa, glancing to the brown-haired girl."Nothing, Den."...' Just your big ego.'thought Kristina, rolling her eyes

~After another boring searching~

"Here you are. Now you can die happy?" Said Kristina sarcastically." No, first I have to find something in my bag and then we must save your and Micheline's brother butt." Said Denissa searching something in the bag. "I bet she's searching her mascara." said Skipper for his amusement. "Here you are, my little skaty- boardy." Said Denissa, revealing the skate board. Then, she extracted a rope from her bag and tied it to the skate board and to the car." That's my sit. Now everyone to the places."  
Rico and Skipper went to the first 2 seats, Micheline , Kristina and Anna went to the back chairs of the car and Denissa on her skateboard.

* * *

~The road to Hoboken's Zoo , 11:35 P.M. (Kristina's PoV)~

We were in the road to the horrible... Hoboken, how Skipper and Micheline call it. I don't think there's soo horrible like the description... just the creatures from this zone... Who I'm trying to lie? It's the most... dead city. Or is coming the zombie apocalypse,or is just the Monday.  
"Krista, sorry for my disturbing, but I want to ask you something..." said Anna." What?" I asked. "Well. If Mathew would like a girl, and I think he don't, how he'll act?"the simplest question EVER! I think you seen that reaction live, on your skin..."He'll take her at an long walk in the park, then he'll bring her at a garden full of flowers. He'll give her a necklace and a flower. At last he'll be punished beacause he lied... That didn't sound a bit familiar?" I said, trying to make her to tell me what happened Sunday -to -Monday night mot-a-mot. "No, not at all. Anyway, Danke!" Well, she 'don't remember'..."No problem. Anytime. BTW. Why you need this informaion?"I asked her." No, I don't need. I was just curious." Yeeeeeeeeeeees… Suuuuuuuuuuuure ,you were ' curious '. C'mon Anna, you lie nobody …  
"Skipper, I remember you must do something…" I said ,knocking on his flat head. "Stop and remember me too, Tina…If you don't want your hand broken." said Skipper, growling at me. Well that's what an idiot do."I said at the garage to tell me who's that Doris."

"Doris?! A dolphin, wich her brother was a villain, known also as Dr. Blowhole... or Francis. She was a crush of ..." "We're here!" howled Rico. A crush of who? Mathew? Rico? He? Andrew? Who the f%$&? Crush of who? Well, let's see the list: Rico... I see how he's looking at Denissa. He loves her like I love to paint... He's desperate about her. But anyway, she have a boyfriend... But they'll look great together ...  
Maybe Skipper... No, he's the kind ' Team in front of ladies'...But in front of Miché and Marlene... He's soft... I saw in his eyes. Thank you psychology...  
Mathew...possible... and Andrew the same. Anyway is their life... but Maty and Andy must be check...

"Tina, I'll have great, great nephews until you move your butt here!Come here in 0,00001 nano-seconds, or you'll be at some funnerals, your funnerals ." howled Micheline to me. How in the name of Moscow? They're inside the zoo so fast! "Move soldier! We haven't time. We must save some cry-ers."

I don't think they're here. I feel verry strange. "So this is Hoboken's Zoo. It's more beautiful than I thought." I said." After this map, the puffin's exhibit is riiiiiiigt... Kris move your ass and tell me where it is." howled Denissa. Why the f$%k everyone is howling at me? "The puffin's exhibit is in our front..." I said. I don't think it's still safe here...  
Micheline, Skipper and Anna entered in exhibit, then I entered too." Get out of there, it's unsafe!" I howled." Kristina, I can admit. You knew about that bomb in that present , when I thought it was an clock... and well... after 12 cups of Tequilla, anything seems to be the same... but this time you're wrong. There is no danger." Then I jumped on the concrete platform of this habbitat. In the meme time a trap opened and we fall into the pit."Where are we?" I asked, rubbing my head."You're to your deads."said a familiar voice...

"Parker?" I asked." Yes sweetheart. Happy to meet me?" "Shut up and tell me where is that puffin and the two penguins wich he kidnaped or I'll smach your duckface." "They're alright Tina. You're in danger." At those words I turned my head and I saw Skipper, Micheline and Anna collapsed. Then I felt a litte sting in my bornsing. It was a tranquilizer. And my view became blured...

* * *

~Somewhere in the world 11:45 P.M. ( New York's hour)~

"W...Where am I?" murmured Kowalski's voice." Kowalski?!Hallelujah ! You're up, finally. "said the little Private, glancing to the analyst." I'm annoyed by this lightbulb... I wanted to make some move..." Kowalski looked back at the unicorns-lover penguin and said." Why on Earth didn't you lift up your butt up? You must bother me with that?" Private looked back at the slender penguin and with non-interes responded."Beacause we're tied, Isaac Newton! Duh!" 'Man... I thought he feels the rope, beacause, personally I HATE IT! That thing scratched my skin...' thought Mathew. "Sorry... But I'm a bit sleepy. BTW. Did you know who kidnaped us?" said Kowalski, thinking about wich villainous could possibly be.

"Don't bother your little flight-less bird brain with some stupid stuffs like this..."said...  
"Hans!"shouted Private and Kowalski in the same time. "You... you! Well... now I don't find any insults for you. Anyway they're not enough hurtful for you..."said the science-lover penguin."Aww... It's soo sweet. Now I want to show you two something..." "Let me guess... you're going to take all of us, and then you'll ask Blowhole if he wants to enjoy. He certainly will say 'yes'. Then he'll prepare our outcome verry horrible and sorrowful." the young cadet said. "And this time ... with a step before Kowalski... Yay!"

"Yeah... That isn't my plan. My plan is to kidnap 2. How you see, the strategist and the poor little one. Skipper and the others will come to save you. I know Skipper will search first at my exhibit from Hoboken. They'll enter and my trap , wich is opening at 4 to 8 penguins, or 12 to 16 puffins. After I'll send you to an European zoo. I stalked all of you. I know every little thing about you. For an example: Private, your step-sister is a verry good singer. I saw her. She's like a mermaid..." said Hans, daydreaming. "Hands off. Is taken."said Kowalski."I know. And I know by who is." grined Hans. "Shh... please."whispered Kowalski. Hans nodded , and left for something... well and the author can't know somethings about the characters...  
"She's... Taken? By who?"said Private shoked about that news. Kowalski takes a breath and spoked courageous:"Pri... I can't do this..." "Tell me, maybe I could help."said the little soldier. "Private, I... don't know who took Kristina."

"WHAT! I LEAVE HER WITH YOU SINCE I TELL YOU THAT SECRET OF HER AND YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER?"howled Private, ready to kill someone."Private calm... I know him... but you'll hate him..."said Kowalski a bit embrassed. "TELL ME OR I'LL SMASH YOUR FACE!" "It's..."said Kowalski, un-finishing the proposition, then he collapsed."You kidding?" said Private then he followed Kowalski's last action.

* * *

~An World's Zoo- 27 of April 2014( Micheline's P.o.V. )~

A cold air wich makes you to fight just for a corner of an pillow felt through air. I feel in my right hand... I mean flipper, it's approaching an war... A carnage... and anything beacause I'm beside Kristina, but when I'm approaching to Anna, I'm felling like a new world will be opened... Stupid flipper instinct.  
"Where am I?" said Kristina rubbing her head."Yay, you're alive!" I said hugging her." Kris... That never happened, okay?" "Never Micha, Never." said Kristina with a salute." Let's wake up all.B.T.W. Where are?" asked Kristina.

"Utrotning!" said a voice."Elsa Albertsson, the employeer of the Stockholm's zoo! T... Th ...Tha ...That ..." "Tina; take a breath ant tell me what's up."I started to calm her." That means I ...I ..I ... I'm gonna... I'm gonna d...die..." "TINA! CALM!"  
"I'm in Sweden..." "So..." "There I'm hunted like you in French after you know what..." said Tina... "That means we must make the move ,now! Wake up all and then we must go somewhere." i howled at her. "What the Kipper is happening here?" said Skipper lifting his self up." We're moving on from Sweden."I explained him." We're too close to Denmark, move on.I know the perfect country for that. To Germany."said Skipper lifting his right flipper up.

"No Germany!No no no! No way! No!" howled Anna."Don't tell me .You hate Germany."I said rolling my eyes."Yes and if I'll se my parents again I'm..." "Sorry ,Anna, but this time... We must meet your parents." said Kristina, reding something on a paper. " And why I must meet my dead?" asked Anna crossing her flippers.

"Kowalski and Private are there..."


End file.
